


Going home

by liar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/pseuds/liar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bucky finds out that gay relationships are not illegal anymore, and Steve Rogers is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going home

"And you know that guys can get married now?" Clint is saying, sprawled across the couch, mouth half full of peanuts.  
Bucky stares at him, eyes wide open. "You mean, two guys can marry each other? Or, actually, have a relationship and not go to jail?"  
"'f course. Well, two girls, too, obviously".  
"You're shitting me"  
Clint raises and eyebrow "Why would I?"  
"You did tell him just the other day that there are people living on Mars" Natasha says, mindlessly browsing on her laptop.  
Clint chuckles and raises his hands "Alright, alright, but I _promise_ -"  
Bucky stares at Natasha, waiting for an answer "He's telling the truth for once, Barnes"  
Bucky seems struck dumb by the news; he glances shortly at Steve, who is following the exchange with a half a smile and eyes fixed on his sketchbook – though he would like to peer at Buck's expression to take in his reaction.  
The Winter Soldier stands up suddenly, looking troubled, takes his coat, raises the hood over his head and heads out without a word. "Buck?" Steve calls, uselessly.  
Clint looks surprised at Nat "Did I break him?"  
Natasha just smiles knowingly, still staring at the screen.  
Steve and Clint share a questioning look, then Hawkeye shrugs and turns the TV on.  
  
Tony burst into the room, a stack of pizza boxes in his arms.  
"What are we watching tonight? Sharknado 2? Before any of you start to say nonsense, Sharknado is a delightful and thought provoking movie that-" He stops and glimpse at all of them.  
"Where's the Puppy Soldier? He loves pizza night!"  
"Yeah, well - Steve gets up – I'll pass too".  
"What?! But- Sharknado 2!"  
"We are not watching that, Tony" cues in Pepper, smiling apologetically at everyone in the room.  
Steve says goodbye and leaves the Stark Tower, heading to Buck's apartment, but he's not there either.  
He writes him a message – he knows Bucky doesn't really like talking on the cell phone - "Where are you?" He's not worried, really, he just wants to- okay he's a slightly bit worried. Maybe Bucky's disgusted by the fact that two guys can marry each other, and the thought alone makes Steve hurt.  
It is true that they hadn't touched each other since World War II, and so Steve starts to wonder if what they had then was just a consequence of the war. Of being alone and desperate for human warmth and comfort, of the adrenaline that needed to be channelled somehow.  
That was never the case for Steve; he has been in love with Bucky since he can remember knowing him. He never admitted it to himself, not until he saw him fall. That memory makes him swallow and breath shakily, and he has to reminds himself that Buck's okay, he's alive, he's good.  
Steve rocks on his feet for a while and then lets out a sigh, heading toward his apartment. He feels like punching himself; Bucky is the _Winter Soldier_ , for God's sake, he doesn't need Steve babysitting him.  
Or kissing him. Steve grunts and curses mentally at Clint for waking those thoughts in him.  
It's not like he hasn't thought about Bucky at all since he came back to him, quite the opposite, but he always tried to brush those stupid thoughts off.  
There was a brief moment, once, after a successful mission, where Steve hugged him and then left his hand on his neck. He leaned and was so close to kiss him, but Bucky stiffened, wide-eyed, and stepped away.  
After that episode he didn't try anything else.  
He wouldn't lose his best friend again just because he wants something he is sure he can’t have.  
  
Steve just can't fall asleep. He's been tossing around in his bed for more than an hour now, trying to think of anything, _anything_ that isn't Bucky.  
His hungry mouth, his hands on Steve, under Steve's uniform, his eyes burning, his breath on Steve's lips.  
He can't help it. Memories flood through him, and in the dark he remembers clearly how Bucky used to kiss him, biting his lips and licking them, holding onto Steve's shoulders, pulling him to touch him more, to feel him more. How he used to push him down on any available surface, how he would leave Steve breathless, sliding a hand in his boxers to touch him.  
Steve just- he starts masturbating and he closes his eyes, he's burning with wanting and he pictures Bucky kissing him everywhere as he slides down to take him in his mouth. He touches himself faster, going toward his own hand, thinking about Bucky's mouth taking him in.  
"Bucky" he mutters, breathless "God, Bucky, Buck" he holds his breath as he comes.  
"Jesus" _Now_ he's screwed.  
  
  
The next morning is a quiet one; Steve whips himself up some breakfast, tries to clear his mind on a jog outside and most importantly stays clear of Buck's apartment with all his might.  
Except that at eleven in the morning the bell rings and Bucky's right there in front of his door.  
Steve feels himself become warm around the neck and cheeks and curses mentally, then smiles "Hey Bucky! Where-"  
"Would you like to grab some dinner tonight with me?"  
Steve stares at him, not sure if he heard right "Sure?"  
A quick and tiny smile brushes Bucky's lips, before he bites his bottom lip "We can go with my bike, there's a place I want to go to"  
"Alright, but you don't have to-"  
Bucky shrugs "It's easier if I come pick you up. Seven?"  
"Sure. You wanna come in?"  
Bucky shakes his head and just turns around without saying anything more.  
Steve closes the door and freezes for a moment. What the hell is Bucky doing out of the blue? But maybe he's just reading more into it that there is. His friend probably just wants some company. It's not like it's a date. _It's not a date, Steve Rogers, calm the fuck down._  
Steve could swear that time is so excruciatingly slow, and he just wants to pick up the phone and call Bucky and ask him a thousand questions. He just wants to stop thinking what he’s thinking and just forget about kissing and fucking Bucky hard. Jesus. He feels like a teenager.  
He tries to pass the time having a cold shower, shaving and choosing between the shirts that Pepper filled his wardrobe with. Pretending that it was just that, passing the time, instead of being so fucking nervous to go grab some dinner with Bucky.  
He goes with a simple grey shirt, it's so soft that looks like silk to him – he never had something so fancy in the old days – and a pair of black pants.  
When Bucky knock on his door – the special knock they used back in the forties – Steve smiles to himself and tries to swallow down the knot growing in his stomach.  
He grabs a coat and opens the door and Bucky is looking down at his feet; Steve notices that he shaved, too – something he doesn’t like to do so often as of late – and he's wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket.  
Bucky looks up to him and smile, then tilts his head "Let's go".  
When they're out of the building Bucky mounts on his bike and throws a helmet at Steve, who raises an eyebrow.  
"Sorry, pal, rules. Besides, I don't want to be surrounded by screaming ladies on our way there".  
Bucky grins and wears a whole helmet himself, starting the engine.  
He drives insanely fast and pierces traffic like a bullet, choosing secondary streets, and Steve can feel in the way he leans on the bike and keeps his eyes peeled on the road how much he's enjoying it.  
He stops in front of a small restaurant with tables outside, big windows and an intimate look inside.  
Steve takes the helmet off and replaces it a pair of fake glasses, tucks his head in his shoulders and tries to be as small as possible to avoid getting attention. He feels observed, but luckily the restaurant is not very crowded.  
Bucky goes up to the counter and a waiter directs them to a table on the very back of the room, semi-hidden by a wooden pillar.  
Steve peers around, taking in the place: it has a rustic feel to it, all wood and glass, warm lights and simple furnishing.  
"I like it here" he says, sitting down across Bucky.  
"Bruce recommended it to me, he says they have the best steak in the city, so if you don't like the food you know who to blame".  
Steve chuckles "You know, I’m not sure I’d take the chance and have a fight with him"  
Bucky snorts "Fair enough".  
It's so easy to talk and chat with Bucky, it almost feels like it hasn't been more than seventy years since Steve lost him. Now that he thinks about it, they hadn't had a night like this to themselves, always getting tangled up with the Avengers or what have you.  
Steve hadn't even realized he missed him this much.  
"So, how long haven't you had a day off as Steve Rogers?" Says Bucky, sinking in the chair, patting is stomach.  
Steve smiles and scratches his cheek. "Since 1942?"  
"What, and you haven't taken any respectable lady out for dinner all these years?"  
"How could've I? You weren't there to arrange double dates".  
Bucky shakes his head "You tellin' me that Captain America isn't super popular with the opposite sex or – well - everyone?"  
"Maybe is Steve Rogers that wouldn't be so popular"  
Bucky grumbles “They don’t know what they’re missing, then” he clears his throat and asks “Dessert? By the way – he looks up to Steve, smirking – that shirt looks good on you”.  
Steve stares at him, then brushes his mouth on his napkin “Buck, what are you doing exactly?”  
“What?” he sits slightly straighter in his chair, eyes half closed.  
“I know when you’re trying to flirt with someone, and you have been doing that the whole night. Is this you trying to make fun of me or something?”  
Bucky raises an eyebrow, then scoffs “Are you serious?”  
Steve open his hands, inviting him to speak up.  
“Jesus, Steve, why do you have to be so fucking oblivious? _Of course_ I am- God” he shakes his head in disbelief, getting up.  
He stops near Steve, squeezing his shoulder without looking him in the eyes “Don’t worry pal, I won’t ask you out for a date ever again if it makes you so uncomfortable”.  
“Wh- Bucky wait, I didn’t- ”  
Bucky pays the bill and then goes straight outside, putting the helmet on without saying anything else.  
Steve follows him and tries to make out his friend’s eyes behind the black visor “Buck I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin it”.  
He just nudges him to mount on the bike.  
The drive home seems so much longer and Steve now really wants to punch himself; of course he ruined it. He really is a complete idiot, but part of him feels like giggling ‘cause Bucky actually wanted to go out on a date with him.  
When they get to his apartment, Steve slides of the bike and hands the helmet to Bucky.  
“Could you take that thing off please?”  
He can hear Bucky grunting before he takes off the helmet and he’s practically pouting and not looking at Steve and it’s fucking adorable.  
“Look, I ah…” Steve can’t help but smile a bit, taking in his face.  
“Yeah, ahah, I’m so ridiculous, I know, don’t need to laugh at me y’know”.  
Steve sighs and places a hand on his neck, leaning in. He doesn’t care about paparazzi or being in the wide open right about now. He kisses him, barely touching his lips, the other hand caressing his cheek.  
“You’re not ridiculous” Steve murmurs, his heart singing.  
“Punk” mutters Bucky, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, kissing him hard, biting his bottom lip.  
Steve feels like he’s gonna melt right there on the sidewalk.  
“Bucky” he sighs, cupping his face in his hands “Wanna come up with me? To uh. Talk. About stuff”.  
Bucky nods, grinning “You sure?”  
Steve just looks at him, giggling. It feels unreal and too good to be true but hey, he’ll take it.  
As soon as they close the door behind them they throw their jackets on the nearest surface and start kissing and holding each other, breathing each other in, and it feels so right, so familiar, it feels so good.  
It feels like going home after years of empty and strange houses, cold and lonely rooms.  
“I missed you so much” Steve says under his breath, and he's about to start sobbing and laughing at the same time and he doesn't care, completely overwhelmed with joy and longing.  
Buck stops kissing him, resting his forehead on Steve’s. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Tell you what?”  
“About – the new laws. I thought it was still _illegal_ ”.  
Steve flutters his eyelashes “Is that why you pulled away last time?”  
Bucky scoffs “Whatcha think? I wasn’t about to kiss the American hero in the middle of New York and get him arrested – he tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear – why didn’t you tell me?”  
Steve presses his lips together, hurt “I just thought – that you wouldn’t care”.  
Bucky looks at him incredulous. He shakes his head slowly and lets out a shaking sigh “Steve, you are an idiot”.  
“Hey, thanks, _jerk_ ”.  
He grabs hold of him, making sure that Steve is looking at him straight in the eyes “Steve. You’re the one that I always wanted to be with. Why do you think I dumped every girl I used to date? – he takes a breath - I’m in love with you. Always been.”.  
Steve holds him, awe-struck. He grabs him and kisses him again, longer, without giving him any chance to pull away.  
“I love you, Buck. Always have”. It feels so right saying it out loud.  
Bucky gifts him with the widest smile, one he hadn’t seen since, well, before the war; he seems not to be able to hold him tight enough, he’s almost hurting him – which is saying a lot – and he just doesn’t say anything more; he pushes Steve on a chair and sits on him, pulling on his hair to make him tilt his head and kiss his neck.  
And then he starts unbutton Steve’s shirt, eating his mouth, caressing his neck, rubbing himself against him.  
Though, Steve is not about to have sex with him on a chair. He lifts him and stumbles to the bedroom, dropping them both on his bed.  
He starts undressing Bucky as well, and his metal arm is strange and new but he doesn’t really have time to think about that, since Bucky is finding his way under his pants.  
“Bucky” murmurs Steve, and lets him touch for a while, closing his eyes.  
But then he topples him and lays on him; he takes off his pants and boxers and Bucky does the same; they rub against each other and Steve had forgotten how good it feels, and he grabs him and licks his mouth, he kisses his way to his nipples and caress them with his lips, he takes and rubs his cock and smirks while Bucky arches his back and sighs.  
“Steve wait, I, huh – he moans – I have some lube somewhere…”  
Steve laughs, kissing him everywhere “Were you so sure dinner would go that well?”  
“I was sure not to trust you on stocking necessities, punk”.  
“Yeah? You man of lil’ faith…” Steve reaches for his nightstand, opening the drawer and grabbing a tube of lube.  
Bucky stares at him surprised, propped on his elbows “Well now. Who did you use that with, Captain?”  
Steve grins “Was I supposed to wait for your ugly mug for forever?”  
Bucky licks his bottom lip and tilts his head, staring at him with eyes half closed “Yeah” He says it with such self-confidence, too, the little shit.  
“Sorry, I can’t have sex with you because I’m exclusive property of my dead boyfriend which is actually alive but I wouldn’t know that yet” Steve mocks him, and Bucky scoffs and props himself up, clinging to Steve’s shoulders.  
“Boyfriend, uh?” Bucky raises and eyebrow.  
Steve hesitates “Well… Uh, I mean… It’s not like- You don’t have to-”  
Bucky snickers and kisses the embarrassment out of his face “I guess I could get used to that”.  
He starts biting Steve’s neck and Steve let’s out a strangled groan and just like that decides he’s done talking. For at least a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> In a perfect world everyone gets along just fine after Civil War and NO ONE is back under cryo.
> 
> (Please bear in mind that English is not my first language <3)


End file.
